


21. Daddy/Mommy Kink

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: 101 Kink Promts [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Edgeplay, F/F, Light Bondage, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Kanan finds out about Dia's little secret kink





	21. Daddy/Mommy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a head canon on the tumblr blog lewdidolheadcanons by Mod Rin https://lewdidolheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/163190823021/mommy-kink-kanadia-with-dom-kanan-please

Still no reply? She must have fallen asleep. Kanan thought as she was heading to the Kurosawa household. She felt pretty lonely so she wanted to see her girlfriend. Dia said she can come over whenever just give her a heads up but she hasn't answered the phone in the last hour. Even if it was eleven in the night, Kanan still wanted to see her. 

Kanan looked for Dia’s bedroom window and jumped in. She put her bag down and walked over to Dia. She sleeping peacefully but something was odd. She saw lots of stuffed animals on her bed, she never had stuffed animals on her bed. When she got closer to Dia, she saw that she had a pacifier in her mouth. Kanan’s jaw dropped. The bitchy and angry student council president Dia Kurosawa likes pacifiers. 

I need to document this moment. Kanan took out her phone and took a picture of her and Dia. Kanan almost didn't want to wake her up but she was going to anyway. She took the pacifier out of her mouth seeing if that did something. Nothing. Maybe the bear she is cuddling? Kanan slowly took the bear away from her. Dia started to pat around looking for it so Kanan put herself in place of the bear. 

Dia brought Kanan closer but then opened her eyes. Once realized it was Kanan she screamed. “Pigi!” Kanan quickly covered her mouth. “Shh. It's just me.” Kanan uncovered her mouth. 

“What are you doing here?!” 

“I should be asking about this.” Kanan said as she put the pacifier in her face. Dia’s face turned pale. “You like this kind of stuff don't you?” 

“N-no I don't!” Dia was freaking out. Kanan raised an eyebrow. “Then why was it in your mouth?” 

“Umm…” 

Kanan got up and went to her bag. She brought it over to the bed. “Just admit you like it.” Dia shook her head. “Then I'll make you admit it.” Kanan took off Dia’s pjs. “W-what are you doing?” Dia asked as Kanan took out rope from her bag. 

“Like I said, I'm going to make you admit it.” Kanan tied Dia to the bed. She kissed Dia all over, leaving love bites as well. Dia got turned on very quickly. Kanan went to the nightstand they normally kept their toys but found a discovery. “You wear diapers too?! Oh that's rich!” 

“N-No I don't! Those are my…cousin’s.” 

“Yeah a two year old totally wears adult diapers. Come on it says adult diapers right on the packaging.” Dia stayed silent. Kanan grabbed a vibrator and turned it on. She moved across Dia’s body. “P-please, stop.” Dia whined. 

“Not until you admit you like pacifiers and diapers.” Kanan circled the vibrator on Dia’s nipple. Dia moaned. Kanan touched Dia’s special spot. “You’'re this wet already?! All I did was tease you!” Dia looked away, avoiding Kanan’s eyes.   
Kanan inserted two fingers into Dia. Dia was trying her best not to make a noise. Kanan put the vibrator on Dia’s clit and turned it up to the highest setting. Dia was breathing heavy, a sign that she is close. Kanan kissed Dia when she was starting to get too loud. Just as Dia was about to cum, Kanan removed her hand and the vibrator. “Eh? W-why did you stop? I d-didn't c-came yet.” Dia said. 

“I’m not going to let you cum until you admit. This can go on as long as it needs to.” Kanan smirked. 

It's been two hours and Dia still hasn't admitted. “Kanan, please...let me cum!” Dia begged. Kanan had been edging and teasing for and she is generally surprised it's lasting this long. “I told you a thousand times what you have to say. If you say it truthfully, I will let you cum.” 

Dia was at her breaking point. “Fine! I love pacifiers and diapers! I love them so much!” Kanan smiled. “That's all I needed to hear. Kanan used a dildo and thrust it to Dia’s climax. “Mommy!” Dia cried out as she came. Kanan untied her a little surprised of what she said. “‘Mommy’? You have a mommy kink?!” 

Dia started crying. “I'm so ashamed of myself!” She went under the blanket and curled up in a ball. “Listen, it's ok. I'll play along with it. I'm not mad at you or anything.” 

“I never wanted anyone to find out about this. I just thought you would think differently about me if I told you.” 

“I'll never think differently about you. People have there thing that they like. I'm going to judge you. Like I said, I'll play along with it. Doesn't that make you feel better?” Dia nodded. “Good, now let's go to sleep. Also, you're not allowed to touch your princess parts for a week. Love you.” 

“Ok mommy, love you too.” 

The upcoming weekend Dia took Kanan to a secret apartment that Dia goes to a causally. “Well, here it is…” Dia opened the door to her apartment. It was a small two room apartment. It doesn't look that much in the living room but once they got to the bedroom, oh boy. There was an adult size crib, a fully stocked changing table, a dresser, a high chair, and a toy chest. “You're really into this are you? I'm honestly shocked you are able to hide all this from everyone.” 

Dia looked down. “Well my parents never check what I buy from my credit card and I use my student council work as an excuse to leave the house most of the time.” Kanan went into the dresser and found lots of onesies and casual dresses. She took out a dress she really liked. “You should put this on!” 

“...Right now?” Dia nervously asked. “No next week. Of course now! You'll look cute in it!” Kanan handed her the dresser. Dia’s face got so red. “F-fine...mommy.” Dia took off her shirt then hesitantly took off her pants off. Dia was wearing a diaper. 

Just as Dia was about to put it, Kanan stopped her. “Wait, you were wearing one this whole time?” Dia avoided eye contact and nodded. “...use it.” 

“What?!” 

“Use it right now. Do it for mommy.” Dia’s face got so red that it was almost impossible to be that red. Dia covered her face as she used it. Dia didn't have to go so there wasn't much in it. Kanan blushed watching it. Dia started to pant obviously turned on. Kanan gave Dia a kiss. “Let’s get you changed.” 

Kanan picked up Dia and put her down on the changing table. She put a pacifier in Dia’s mouth. Kanan took off the used diaper noticing how wet Dia is. “You’re wet?! Was it from using this?” Dia nodded while covering her face. “Well then let me help you with that.” 

Kanan licked Dia’s clit. Dia moaned with the pacifier still in her mouth. Kanan put two fingers inside and curved them. Hitting Dia’s g-spot. Dia started to pant and the pacifier fell out. “Mommy…. Mommy… M-mommy!” Dia cried. Kanan continued until Dia came. “That was a little too fast.” Kanan commented. Dia was panting heavily while trying not to pass out. Kanan smiled and finished changing her. 

“Alright my little princess, it's time for a nap.” Kanan said as she put Dia in a onesie. Dia looked at Kanan tired. “But I want to play with mommy!” Dia’s speech speed increased. As well as slurring a bit. “When you wake up we can play as much as you want.” 

“But I want to... play now.” Dia yawned. Her eyes got heavy. Kanan thought for a second. “How about I let you suck on my nipple as you sleep?” Dia simply nodded as she started to drift off. Kanan picked Dia and lied down on the couch. She took off her shirt and bra. Dia instantly sucked on a nipple while Kanan put a blanket on top of them.


End file.
